This invention relates to modular hollow inducer and use to control flue draft for solid fuel combustion and heat recovery. It relates in particular to inducing, augmenting, varying flue draft rate in response to combustion need of oxygen, heat extraction, and environmental pollutant treatment. This invention further relates to a thermostatic speed controlled air intake and exhaust that gives optimum heat recovery, environmental and combustion management
In combustion, there are the reactants and the resulting products or byproducts. The fundamentals of sustaining combustion are in the continuous supply of essential reactants and the removal of inhibiting, undesirable byproducts. On the supply side, one reactant, oxygen has no substitute. On the product side is desirable heat energy that is intertwined in the matrix of carbon dioxide, water and all other products that are combustion quenching and hazardous to life.
When there is a spike in the cost of fossil fuel, particularly petroleum, other alternative energy such as wood burning, experience a spike in demand. Many of the demands result in impromptu purchase and improper installation of wood energy devices and appliances. Some of such purchases and installations are inserting stove in a fireplace without a firebox sized flue pipe. It is a violation of the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) design code spec and Chimney Safety Institute of American (CSIA) teaching. Basically, there is a flue size for a firebox dimension to assure operational safety and function relating to draft. Many draft inducer system designs have been presented with some varying attributes.